


Viren's Snowy Sleigh Ride

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Edgeplay, Harrow is Santa, M/M, NSFW fanart inside, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Eats Ass, Santa Fucks, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Viren is Ms Claus, don't read this if you don't want santa to be a little sexy from now on, im sorry i really am, the AU no one needed, this is a cursed fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: in a universe where Harrow is Santa Claus, Viren is ms. Claus, and they get it on in the sleigh shed.UPDATE: Fanart by hntr042 on waterfall has been added.





	Viren's Snowy Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).



> Dedicated to Artaline, who was KO'd in one shot by a question that never should have happened because this Cursed Fic shouldn't have been dreamed up in the first place.  
> 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

# Viren's Snowy Sleigh Ride.

  


* * *

* * *

 Art is by [hntr042](http://hntr042.waterfall.social/) on waterfall. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The sleigh shed was empty when he snuck in – not that that was very surprising as Santa’s special night had been almost a week ago. The reindeer had been put out to their winter barn for the rest of the season, earning a well deserved rest.

There was a special gift that Viren had ordered, and the elves had left it in the sleigh shed for him to avoid Harrow finding it, but as Viren crept around the cool shed, little red slipped sliding slightly with every step on the ice floor, he couldn’t see it anywhere.

 _Maybe they hid it in the sleigh?_ He wondered.

The sleigh stood alone at the center of the ice shed, shining red siding almost glowing in the ambient light. The wood trim was polished, and the seats were covered by a thick blanket made of fur, to keep Harrow warm during his long night. It covered the inside of the sleigh, hiding anything that might be tucked away – suspicious, since the blankets were normally in a trunk by this time of year. Viren crossed the floor carefully, aware of how cold it was as gooseflesh rose on his thighs above the high red stockings. He hadn’t planned on leaving their bedroom in this getup, but it wouldn’t be a complete present without that last part.  The white trim on his short dress brushed the tops of the stockings as he walked, just long enough to make being in the sleigh shed tolerable, but he didn’t intend to linger.

The sleigh side was too tall for Viren to reach over it on his own, but the stool that sat normally by its side had been put away, everything set and tidied after the end of the Christmas season. It was a frustrating oversight, and he stood there a moment, starting to grow too cold to have patience for this in the skimpy outfit that had felt so warm when he’d been waiting for Harrow by the fire.

With a soft grunt of effort, he lifted himself up to peer over the edge, frowning at the empty  bottom of the sleigh.

 _What the hell?_

“Where is it?” Viren said softly, pulling himself up a little higher until his toes were just barely on the ground, and he could lean over to tug the edge of the fur to the side. There was nothing below it, just the wood floor of the sleigh-  frustrated, Viren began to shove himself back, intending to get down, but right at that moment his slipper-ed  feet slipped, and he lurched forward.

With a surprised shout, he caught himself before he tipped into the sleigh, pushing back against the low bench in the back seat- Harrow’s magical vehicle was so large and so deep, that hanging over the edge, bent at the waist, Viren had to stretch an arm entirely in front of him to stop his fall. It left him in an awkward spot, feet kicking uselessly, unable to wiggle backwards without any sort of leverage, and as he wiggled about he could feel the short skirt inching up over his bum, exposing it to the cold air. The little lacy panties h haed on underneath did absolutely nothing to shield him from the cold, and he squirmed again, this time pressing his legs together while whining in discomfort.

He almost missed the sound of the shed door opening. But it would have been impossible to miss the sound of footsteps walking through the empty space, echoing off the empty reindeer stalls.  He froze, breaking out in an instant flush of hot embarrassment.

The footsteps stopped at the edge of the sleigh.

“You’ve gotten yourself into quite a spot.” Said Harrow,  the familiar warm amusement in his mellow voice washing away all of Viren’s anxiety.  Viren began to wiggle again, kicking out a leg; Harrow caught it, his hand warm in the cold.

“Help me down,” Viren demanded. Harrow seemed to think about it, putting both his hands on Viren’s legs and smoothing them up under his skirt- pushing it higher, until his entire ass was exposed, panties barely a scarp of red lace stretched across his cheeks. Harrow rubbed his thumb against the edge of the fabric, and Viren felt himself grow hot, anticipation stirring in his belly. This wasn’t how he’d planned it, but this would work too.

Harrow played with his ass, squeezing and stroking his cheeks until they felt warm. Viren felt like something was going through Harrow’s mind, an idea he was turning over, as he pushed Viren’s legs apart so his knees rested against the side of the sleigh, pulling him back by his ass just enough that he was actually balance over the edge.

 

~  ~

Viren groaned, then covered his mouth as the sound echoed through the empty room. Behind him, Harrow chuckled.

“Better be quiet, or someone’s going to come see what all the fuss it.” He warned, his voice soft enough that it didn’t carry.  Viren nodded, and Harrow smoothed his warm hand down Viren’s back- pushing his short dress up more, until he was effectively naked from the waist down. He didn’t feel cold anymore, skin warmed by the thought of Harrow’s touch.

Viren’s cock was half hard, pressing against the lace in way that was no longer comfortable; he almost sighed when Harrow hooked his fingers around his panties, and pulled them down over his ass. But he didn’t pull them off, and he stilled Viren’s squirming with a firm grip on his hips.

Viren dropped his head, aching, the dampening fabric of his panties caught on the head of his cock, trapping it along his thighs. He was sure it was intentional too.  

Viren stiffened as Harrow pulled his ass cheeks apart, his damp breath washing over Viren’s hole. _He’s not_ \- he didn’t finish the thought before harrow’s hot tongue speared inside him, pushing into his body and spreading his twitching, hungry hole.

“ _H-Harrow!”_ Viren gasped, arm shaking so hard he had to use both of them to hold himself up. The noises he’d been covering flooded out, filling the room. Heavy pants and breathy moans, Harrow’s name over and over. He tried to close his legs, grind his aching cock with his thighs, but Harrow’s strong hands kept him open and spread.

“Please Harrow!” Viren begged, needing to have his firm hand wrapped around his cock. He was dripping into his panties, and every breath his took seemed like torture; the wet heat of Harrow’s clever tongue was so _good_ but it wasn’t enough, not deep enough, not thick enough. The scratch of Harrow’s beard made him hyper aware of how hot his own skin was, dragging along the delicate skin on the inside of his ass cheeks, rubbing up against his hole. And every little thrust rocked Viren’s trapped cock until his thighs were slick with his own precum, panties soaked. His face was flushed hot, he could feel the colour along his neck, across his chest and shoulders. His nipples stood stiff under the cover of his skimpy red dress, material rubbing over them with every motion.

Harrow didn’t back off until Viren’s cries were echoing off the walls, and spit was dripping down his ass to slide down his balls. When he finally stood, and Viren thought he had a moment to catch his breath, one of his lover’s large hands firm on his back, anchoring him as he panted open mouthed, legs shaking with want.

~  ~

However, Harrow immediately thrust two fingers into his split slick hole, plunging them in deep to his body. Viren arched his back, his surprised cry turning into a lewd noise of pleasure as Harrow starts to open him with his thick fingers. They reach so much deeper into Viren, filled him so much more then his tongue. They’re slicker too, covered in oil. Spreading it inside him as they spread his inner walls, readying Viren’s body for Harrow’s fat cock.

Harrow pulled apart Viren’s cheeks to look at him, making a soft noise of satisfaction.

”You look good, squirming on my hand,” His fingers curl with his words, and Viren cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. Harrow’s firm touch running up and down his clenched thigh, soothing him even as he intentionally edged Viren. “With your hole clenching on my fingers.”

 _Filthy words_ , Viren wanted to say, but Harrow pulled his fingers from him, only to push back in three, and the only noise that left him was a long broken moan. His cock ached, dragging a wet smear against the side of the sleigh with every thrust of Harrow’s hand, and the wet sound of him toying with Viren’s body filled the room, mingling with the echoes of Viren’s panting and swears. He couldn’t keep quiet, every third word was _please_ , every second a cuss. The first word from his lips always _Harrow._

Finally, when his body didn’t cling so tightly to Harrow’s hand, and Viren was a shuddering wreck, ass cheeks stinging from the oiled impact of Harrow’s fingers fucking into him so quickly, almost enough to make him cum but never quite making it over that edge- he slowed his ministrations, and the wet sounds of sex and Viren’s moans died away. There was an instant ache of loss when Harrow pulled his fingers free of Viren’s hole, but he paused to run his thumb along the edge, playing him in a way that made Viren bury his face in his elbow, flushed and frustrated.

 Harrow held tight to Viren’s thigh, keeping him from rubbing himself against the cool siding of the sleigh like he wanted, and over the sounds of his own heavy heart beat and breathing he could hear the rustle of Harrow shifting aside his own clothing.

Viren slapped the wooden seat. “ _Hurry up!_ Get your dick out and _fuck me_!”

That smooth, rich laugh of Harrow’s was growing to be annoying with him in such a helpless situation; he felt the slicked head of Harrow’s cock bump against his empty, loose hole, but Harrow didn’t push in.

Frustrated, Viren tried to push back but Harrow held him firm. The fur trim of Harrow’s coat brushed against his legs as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down Viren’s crack, teasing him. The panties, pulled barely down his thighs, restricted how far he could open his legs, and he couldn’t get any friction at all anymore from them, delicate material soaked through by his precum and sticking to the swollen head of his cock. He was left waiting for Harrow, for whatever cue he was waiting for.

Then he was moving, but so slowly. Viren felt every tiny moment of having the head of Harrow’s dick pressed into him, his hole stretching slowly over it until he could have screamed. It was sexual torture, the feeling of that thick cock sliding centimetre by oil slicked centimetre into his body. Harrow’s hands hold hot iron brands on his hips, keeping him from tilting them back and pushing the rest of that juicy cock inside.

All at once, Harrow bottoms out with one hard thrust, making Viren see lights and clench threateningly down on him. It was almost enough to cum from, just the hard, hot feeling of Harrow thick and deep inside him, speared on his cock, legs spread for Harrow. Viren’s cock bobbed in its silk prison.

“Quickly,” he warned, “I’m not going to last.” Too much edge play, and too many days without him. His toes weren’t even touching the ground anymore, Harrow had him balanced between his cock and the sleigh, and Viren’s feet curled in pleasure, running along the outside of Harrow’s legs as he started to thrust hard and fast.

The feeling of Harrow’s hot cock dragging in and out of his body made Viren beg for more, yell for it, fair skin flushed red and sweaty, body needy for Harrow. Hungry for his cum.

Harrow’s ragged breathes joined Viren’s, and before they both would have liked, Harrow tensed, and began to cum, shooting his hot load into Viren. When Harrow filled Viren’s ass with thick hot cum, Viren shuddered, and came all over his panties, moaning wetly. The mess dripped down his legs, smearing against the side of the sleigh as Harrow continued to fuck him through their orgasms, pressing him into the mess he’d made against and again until Viren was sticky with it.

They stilled, panting. When Harrow pulled out Viren made a soft noise of protest, but it stopped when His cheeks were spread. He could feel the hot cum sliding out of his ass, Harrow’s large load slowly dripping down his sack and towards his thighs.

~  ~

Harrow rubbed his thighs, and dropped a soft kiss on Viren’s bare back; the golden ornaments in his hair were cold when they touched Viren’s skin, cold as the air was, although he’d stopped noticing. Harrow cupped his hips, tugging Viren back, and on top his feet, and held him a moment as he steadied himself.

“That was fun.” Said Harrow, tugging up the ruined panties, and pulling down Viren’s little red dress. His fingers lingered on the white trim, where it barely covered Viren’s now rather flushed bum.

“It wasn’t what I had planned,” Viren admitted, but he had enjoyed it. So had Harrow, but the wet feeling between his legs. “I had another thing,” He admitted.

“You mean this?” Harrow held up something that at a glance looked like a candy cane. He kissed Viren’s neck when he flushed at the sight. “I found it earlier. Figured you might be up to something.”

The item disappeared, and Harrow pressed Viren forward slightly, tugging down his soiled underwear. “Happy new year, darling.” He whispered, as he pushed the candy cane shaped butt plug firmly into Viren, sealing all the cum inside him. Viren shuddered, tensing at the feeling of being full once more, and waited for Harrow to pull the skimpy underwear up once more.

He turned, intimately aware of the feeling of the toy inside him, and placed the red velvet hat, with white fur trim on Harrow’s head.

“Happy new year, darling. You dropped this.”

That slow, easy smile with a promise of heat that had Viren biting his lips in anticipation.

“Let’s go celebrate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It's gjsxj's fault *points finger at*


End file.
